A need exists for a method and switch to control the exhaust gas temperature of a combustion engine to maximize the power and performance of the combustion engine.
A further need exists for a method and switch to control the exhaust gas temperature of a combustion engine to produce maximum power while avoiding overheating and engine damage.
A need exists for a method and switch to monitor the exhaust gas temperature of a combustion engine and automatically stop or provide voltage to any accessory associated with the combustion engine when the engine is at risk of damage from overheating or when the combustion engine temperature is at risk of dropping below a normal operating temperature.
A need also exists for a method and switch to monitor and control exhaust gas temperature that accounts for small variations in temperature over time, sensor lag, and other factors, producing an accurate forecasted exhaust gas temperature continuously and in real time.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.